


冰激凌吃掉夏天了吗？

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 《地铁、地铁》恋爱故事后续。夏天超级热。德拉科·马尔福超级喜欢哈利·波特。





	冰激凌吃掉夏天了吗？

-

哈利走出地铁通道的一瞬间感觉生无可恋。

 **真他妈热啊。** 太阳跟疯了一样火辣辣抽在他脸上。他感觉肩膀上的双肩包带向外蒸腾出湿气，贴到他的T恤上。他为什么要背双肩包啊，他脑子有病吧。真想脱了包啊。那样风就能吹过他黏黏糊糊的T恤，又热又凉快。不过哈利还是没有摘掉双肩包。摘掉双肩包他就得拎包。拽了一路拉手环，他的手臂酸疼得要死。 **所以他妈的他为什么要坐地铁啊。他他妈的为什么要出门啊。**

哈利艰难地仰着头在路边看地图。鼻子上都是汗，眼镜不停往下滑。他得去转公交。气死了。哈利站在公交站前觉得自己随时会死在这大街上。 **他为什么要背双肩包呢，** 等公交的时候他接着想，因为他要装钱包。 **为什么要用双肩包装钱包呢，因为德拉科送了他一个巨大无朋的钱包，** 他送给他的时候哈利以为他买了一只便携式保险柜。就那么大的钱包。 **为什么德拉科要送他钱包呢，因为德拉科发现哈利每次坐地铁都要在衣服口袋里摸很久。** 钥匙，口香糖，融化的巧克力，小票，促销单，橡皮，最后摸出一张五英镑的纸币。 **为什么德拉科会发现他的口袋是个垃圾黑洞呢。** 因为在遥远的一天，哈利坐错了地铁，然后遇到了坐着地铁四处找工作的德拉科。德拉科给他让了座。 **德拉科为什么要给他让座呢。** 哈利想不出来了。线索链断在了德拉科给他让座的原因上，哈利觉得不舒服。

 

 

于是他眯着眼看公交车站，穿着齐逼短裙的女孩，衣服被汗成透视装的男人，隔着一个垃圾桶。下午三点半太阳光赤橙滚烫，掉落到街上让一切像张饱和度调过头的照片。一切都过的如此之慢，都在打盹。车慢悠悠地走，人慢悠悠地说话。哈利想为什么街上这么吵自己却觉得这么安静呢。想了想大约是中暑了吧。耳鸣。世界就和他隔了层毛玻璃。 **他为什么要在下午三点半中着暑等公交车呢。** 哈利再次补修自己的逻辑链条。 **因为德拉科想吃冰激凌。** 哦对，这才是他现在遭罪的最终原因。

德拉科想吃冰激凌，他也想吃。因为今天太热了。今天有多热呢。他记得他和德拉科本来是窝在一条沙发上的。后来德拉科站起来了，把他踹开。 **太热了。** 德拉科说。太他妈热了。他表示同意。于是两个人面对面无声地开始脱衣服。德拉科昨天还在坚持五月不属于夏天。所以哈利看到德拉科脱下了一件黑色背心，一件灰色衬衣，一件内衣，一条长裤，然后德拉科就赤裸裸地站在他面前了。你他妈说过五月不是夏天的。哈利抗议。现在我说它是。德拉科蛮不讲理，光溜溜地在地上打转，想变成人肉风扇。真舒服啊。德拉科说，不穿衣服太他妈舒服了。然后他就好了伤疤忘了疼地往哈利身上黏。然后他们就都被不属于自己的体温烫到了。

所以德拉科说要吃冰激凌。哈利说好啊，去楼下买吧。德拉科说人生要有追求，他才不吃楼下的劣质冰激凌。哈利提醒他他现在可是个寄人篱下的穷鬼，不能太挑剔。德拉科说不行，穷也要穷得有原则，穷也要穷得有追求，人生苦短要及时行乐，世上美食千千万，不能总用垃圾香精敷衍自己的胃……然后哈利堵住了他的嘴。德拉科说唔唔唔唔，你的接吻技术真是毫无长进。然后他们就都忘了要买冰激凌这回事儿，开始专心致志研究接吻的技术标准和要求。

德拉科说你知道吗一个好的吻口感就像棉花糖一样，又软又虚无又甜，你得先轻轻含住对方的嘴唇，然后小心地舔舐，然后你能感觉到温软，感觉到唇瓣像果冻一样颤动，这时候你就可以进行下一步……哈利说你别说了我已经流口水了下次我可能会不小心在接吻的时候吃了你。德拉科说所以你需要练习。然后他们就开始练习了。

练习需要耐心也需要技巧。德拉科是个不错的老师。反正哈利也没有遇到过别的老师。所以哈利也不能说他是最棒的老师。万一以后他遇到更好的老师呢。在练习的时候哈利脑子一直在转，想关于老师，关于练习，关于成绩关于作业关于升学。 **老师是德拉科，练习是接吻，作业是继续练习接吻，那么成绩是什么呢。** 哈利就这么一直出神儿，眼睛也没有闭上，睫毛缝隙里他看到德拉科暖棕色的睫毛弯弯像一个笑脸。这可能就是成绩。谁知道。哈利把眼睛闭上了，顺带着把眼镜也摘了。德拉科可以凑得更近。近到呼吸和呼吸分不开，近到心跳和心跳嗡嗡响在一起。

我算是他男朋友吧。哈利想。那升了学的话我是什么？男朋友进阶版？

 

 

公交车到了，轰轰地颤抖着，哈利跟着齐逼短裙和汗湿衬衣一起上车。车又小又挤，空调小气得要命，四下窗户都打开，粘稠的像胶水一样的风吹进来，吹出一身又一身的汗。哈利站在后车门那里，靠着一个人的座位。扶手晒的烫手。哈利侧身围住自己的双肩包。他挺不想搞丢德拉科送他的钱包。真挺不想的。德拉科找工作找了半年。虽然对此他一点儿都不抱同情。他觉得德拉科前十七年把好命挥霍过头了，花天酒地夜夜笙歌大厦倾颓一报还一报什么的形容恰如其分。

生活总得公平点，不然玩家都自暴自弃弃权了世界这游戏还有什么玩儿头。

德拉科刚拿到第一个月薪水就忘记了自个儿坐地铁都肉疼的那大半年，神采奕奕豪气冲天，仿佛一夜之间又变回了纨绔子弟富二代。于是德拉科去买了这个钱包。送给哈利的时候德拉科特别得意，得意到没发现自己那套西装因为洗过太多遍而出了线头，只顾着把那个充满钞票味儿的logo往哈利眼前凑。哈利拿着钱包，看着德拉科西装上的线头。那一刻哈利觉得德拉科真好，好到不得了，好到让他想抱在心口，好到让他想痛哭一场，好到想把他放到早晨第一朵睡莲上，让他永远都不知道 **人世艰辛** 这四个字。

 

哈利有时候挺烦德拉科的。德拉科有时候也挺烦哈利的。哈利烦德拉科的尖酸刻薄。德拉科也烦哈利的尖酸刻薄。他俩都挺刻薄。每个人的刻薄都有个总额，德拉科刻薄次数太多，倒显得每次的刻薄都轻飘飘不起眼。哈利不常刻薄，所以每次说尖酸话都刺人到难以忍受。这不能怪他们。这世界又大又冷漠，谁都得带着盔甲出门。不巧有时候想拥抱别人，刺儿反而总是互相碾扎。哈利就这么昏昏地想着德拉科。昏昏地看到手指上长出长长的刺，黑色的刺，闪着光，粼粼像剑。

然后他意识到自己睡着了。

 

 

德拉科和哈利商量谁去买冰激凌。因为德拉科一定想吃某一家店里的冰激凌。德拉科说那家的奶油掼的贼邪乎好吃。他不但想吃冰激凌还想吃抹茶蛋糕曲奇饼奶油派夹心糖日本生巧脱脂软糖千层可丽饼樱花慕斯……哈利说停停停，你自己去买。德拉科说我好累的我不想出门。哈利说我他妈也很累我也不想出门。德拉科说你喜欢我所以你去买吧。哈利就很气。莫名其妙生气。和德拉科在一起总是德拉科掌握主权。德拉科在地铁上拽过他让他坐到了自己腿上。德拉科把硬币扔到他身上要买他肩膀的位置。德拉科土拔鼠一样在他的公寓里冒出头。哈利觉得自己是个傻子。而德拉科就是个大摇大摆、金光闪闪、自大又讨厌的太阳。 **德拉科说哈利你来吧，然后哈利就像傻蛾子一样一头扑过去，烧成灰烬。**

最后他们还是通过各式各样的较量决定了谁去买冰激凌——如你所见是哈利。哈利觉得眼前花花一片。到处是黄色和绿色。夏天嘛，你还指望别的颜色吗。总之哈利用尽最后一点理智在目的地下车了。顺着街道他左转右拐。最后停到了那家甜品店门口。走进去的一瞬间他打心眼儿里感恩上帝。凉气伴随着甜品的香气扑出来，消弭在夏天的风中，像一朵开盛了又飞走的花。哈利把德拉科写的长长的单子一个字一个字读给售货员听。然后他坐下来，等待德拉科的精神食粮做好再放进一个个造作的盒子里，盖上冰袋封上口，最后插进小叉子和小勺子。

哈利就那么坐着。脑袋沉沉的。好像听到鸟在唱歌。在夏天的似醉非醉的 **四点半** 唱歌。甜品店也在放歌。吉他声鼓点声软摇滚，和哈利耳鸣的风声，都是夏天。哈利好像看到乐声水一样流动，流成小河流出门外流到德拉科身边。哈利想德拉科现在在干吗呢。大概在桌前边改报告边嘟嘟哝哝抱怨天热吧。

 

公寓小，又没有空调，夏天一天能晒十个小时太阳，热的像蒸桑拿。不过反正他俩都没钱，倒是互相不嫌弃。热所以他俩洗澡洗得勤快。德拉科说要节约水资源所以他俩一块儿洗。洗澡间也小，一只浴缸一只盥洗池和一只小马桶。可是有扇大窗户，窗户对着浴缸。冬天春天夏天他们都在下午洗澡。阳光也是酡酡懒懒，照进来，他俩给彼此瞎抹着沐浴露和洗发膏，都是白花花的泡沫，然后泼一瓢水，再泼一瓢。德拉科老凑过来捏一把哈利的腰。踹一下哈利的腿。把哈利的腿扳过来和自己的缠着。

 **越洗越黏，越洗越热，越洗越乱。** 叽叽呱呱地傻笑。哈利把路边买的一串儿五个橡皮鸭子往德拉科身上堆。头上一个肩膀两个胸口两个啪嗒又都掉了。就再来一次。头上一个肩膀两个——德拉科突然把橡皮鸭子拍开，拉过哈利，对方手里还拽着一个黄鸭子，亲上去。然后橡皮鸭子嘎吱一声尖锐的叫了。洗澡间变得安静。水声和阳光一起慢呼呼荡悠。鸭子瞪着茫然的大眼，憋死在呼吸中间。

哈利突然觉得自己真是喜欢德拉科。喜欢他送的保险柜钱包喜欢他的刻薄喜欢他嘴唇边细细的笑纹。他晕晕乎乎地想着。想立刻跑到德拉科身边。天气热也要抱住他。他想着，然后看到甜品店的门开了。进来的竟然是齐逼短裙和汗湿衬衣。齐逼短裙噘着嘴藏着一个藏不住的笑，汗湿衬衣讨好似的大喊拿两个冰激凌——亲爱的你要什么味道。哈利想原来他们是一对啊，隔着垃圾桶原来是搁那儿置气呢。哈利着迷地看齐逼短裙仰着下巴拿过汗湿衬衣递过的冰激凌，咬了一口然后亲到了汗湿衬衣的嘴唇上。

**你看吻也可以不是一个又软又虚无又甜的棉花糖，还可以是个又凉又冷又实在的冰激凌。**

齐逼短裙认出了哈利。她过来和他打招呼。原来你也是坐公交来这里买甜品。她说。给女朋友买吗。这时候哈利点的东西都做好了，一份一份放到纸盒子里。不，哈利说，给男朋友带回去吃的。他说的特别自然特别妥帖，觉得自己在说这话的时候眉目一定变得非常柔和。他也不知道为什么，他突然觉得挤地铁挤公交一路大汗淋漓热气腾腾地过来给德拉科买冰激凌特别好，好的像一场梦一样的 **夏天冒险** 。

售货员把纸盒子一个个摞起来放到特制的袋子里，把冰袋也放进去。哈利打开保险柜钱包付账，突然发现钱包里不知道什么时候被德拉科放上了一张他俩的合照。合照里他俩都傻乎乎的笑，背后阳光灿烂。哈利抿着嘴把钱掏出来，然后拍了拍合照。挺傻的。但他还是拍了拍。觉得德拉科那头金毛好像长到了相片里。拍一拍都毛茸茸的暖。

 

然后他踏上回家的路。再次七拐八绕，再次挤公交，再次坐地铁，从地下通道出来，晕晕地朝家里走，脸上像烧了个炉子，烫的慌。他越走越快，越走越摇摆，都要六点了，太阳都要下山了，天变得越来越红，云都哗啦啦地赶着路，大片大片地，滑向西边的房檐，树木和塔尖儿。

走到差公寓一条街的街口他突然停住了，因为他看到了德拉科。他想那应该是德拉科。他不确定。他现在脑子也烫脸也烫，连眼睛都发烧。但是他看到金色的发梢儿在夕阳里闪光。像颗溏心蛋。他看到金发越来越近，然后贴上了他的脸，比冰激凌都凉。哈利觉得脑子里进了蚊子，嗡隆隆作响。

 

**你去了这么长时间。我都以为你丢了。**

**啊。**

**你好像发烧了。**

**晒久了。**

**你一出门儿我就后悔了，我不该让你出门买冰激凌的。**

**没事。**

德拉科担忧地看着哈利。

哈利拉住德拉科，把双肩包摘下来挂到他脖子上，德拉科嗷了一声。

 **这肩带怎么这么湿。** 他小声嘟哝。

**我听到了噢。**

德拉科挠挠头，把哈利手里的甜品袋子拿过来，放到右手，左手拉住哈利的右手，然后一起走。

 **拉着手超热。** 哈利说。

 **喔。** 德拉科松开了一点。然后哈利抓住了他。

但是想拉着。哈利对着前方的空气点点头。 **德拉科，你的冰激凌刚刚和我说了一个秘密** 。

**什么秘密？**

**冰激凌说夏天最喜欢它，虽然它总是想烤化它。**

**想烤化它怎么会是喜欢它。**

**因为夏天想吻冰激凌一下啊。**

**你一定发烧了，回家要吃药。**

**才没有。**

**你有。**

**夏天只是想吻冰激凌一下啊。**

**好吧。**

**我想吻你一下。**

然后哈利和德拉科都停下了，哈利踮起脚，很小地在德拉科耳朵上吻了一下。

 

就这样，凉，冷，又实在的一个冰激凌之吻，融化在了夏天的，德拉科的耳垂上。

 

 


End file.
